Party Games
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: Muhahaha! My split personality and I decide to torture the Gundam gang with **lightening, thunder etc** fun! We force the G-boys and co. to play **gasp** Truth or Dare, Spin-the-Bottle, Suck and Blow, I've Never, and Scruples! (ok our version of Scruples)
1. Prologue - The Set Up

partygames   
Party Games   
by Jaya 

You are in a big, white room with no decorations, there is padding on the walls. A girl is sitting in the corner singing . . .

"I'm a little ball of tin, no one knows what shape I'm in. I've got four- oh hello."

How come they always notice you just as you are trying to sneak away?

"I'm Ickles, Jaya's other personality! Jaya isn't here right now, besides, she not very good at humor. I am. She may come later though. Where are you going? I haven't even brought in the characters yet!" she pauses, tossing her red hair over her shoulder, "Alright, where's my author powder?"

Jaya pops in from nowhere, "What the hell!? Did I tell you to run this fic?"

Ickles shifts uncomfortably, "But you're not funny."

Jaya glares, then turns to you, "I'm sorry, I'll poof in the characters now."

**POOF!**

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei are standing in the room. Heero is pointing, nothing, at, thin air. Duo is on the floor because he was sitting cross-legged on a chair braiding his hair and the chair dissapeared from under him. Trowa is standing like a 'T' in a clown costume. Quatre looks like he was on the phone. And Wufei is in the middle of a kick, which he stops because the way they are arranged he would kick Heero in the head.

"Kisama!" he falls over backwards.

Jaya rolls her eyes, "Oooo-k."

Ickles waves at those assembled, "We need more Jaya. More! More characters!"

**POOF**

Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, Zechs, and Noin appear.

Relena was obviously making out with someone that didn't **POOF** in, is now making out with the wall. Hilde is painting her toenails and doesn't seem to notice. Catherine is posed to throw a dagger, she throws it and it hits the wall between Ickles and Jaya. Dorothy was plucking her eyebrows. Sally was braiding her hair and looked mildly surprised. Zechs just happens to be making out with Noin.

Heero looks at Jaya disgustedly, "What are we doing here?"

Ickles jumped in, "You're going to play party games!"

Quatre tapped Jaya's arm, "In a padded room?"

"Err, this is just Ickles' cell . . ."

**POOF**

All characters are in a log-cabin type room with a fire place, several couches, a recliner, and a glass table. A valuable object sits in a corner, a computer, at the computer is a short brunette in pink pajama pants and a shirt that says 'Canoeing is the art of steering an upside down aluminum can through water. While battling sunburn, rapids, mosquitoes and drunk tourists.' She doesn't look up. Her hands are flying over the keyboard quickly, with several pauses to stop and bs- backds- backspave- backspace.

"Who's that?" Wufei asked, pointing to the girl.

Jaya glances over her shoulder, so does Ickles, "That's us in RL."

"RL?" Trowa questions.

"Real life."

"Oh."

Heero is debating making a run for it, Duo is debating going with him.

"Sorry, doors are locked boys. You have to stay and play." Jaya stated severely.

Several groans are heard.

"Get over it!" Jaya smiles evilly, "Now, we will be playing the following games: Truth or Dare, Spin- the-Bottle, Suck and Blow, I've Never, and Scruples."

"Why do I feel a sense of foreboding?" Sally whispered to Noin, who had stopped making out with Zechs.

"No idea." Noin whispered back, a bit sarcastically. 


	2. Truth or Dare

partygames1   
Party Games -- Truth or Dare   
by Jaya   


The gundam gang was in trouble. Jaya and Ickles were bound and determined to force them to have - shudder- _fun_. Duo wasn't helping.

"Are we just gonna ask each other stuff or do you have rules? I love this game!"

"Everyone sit!"

Everyone sat, starting from the fireplace where Jaya and Ickles are sitting on the hearth and going right the order was this: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Sally and Wufei. Heero, Duo and Hilde were sitting together on a loveseat, all being skinny they could fit on this nicely with room to spare, Duo had his legs stretched out over the other two's laps. Catherine and Trowa were sharing a recliner, both looked slightly odd, considering their outfits. Quatre, Dorothy, Relena, Zechs and Noin were crammed on a couch. Sally and Wufei shared a beanbag on the floor.

Jaya smiled at them, they all shrank back. "The rules are simple. Whoever's turn it is asks a question to person of their choice. That person has to answer truthfully, or, if they don't want to answer they can take a Dare. They must either answer the question or do the dare. No exceptions."

Heero sighed, "Sounds simple enough."

Jaya smiled, "I'll go first. Zechs, are you and Noin romantically involved?"

"Yes. Is it my turn now?"

"Yup."

Zechs smiled evilly, "Heero, are you and my sister involved?"

From somewhere near Relena came a gasp, from somewhere near Duo came a gag, from somewhere near Jaya came, "How original."

Heero tried not to gag, "No. Wufei, why haven't you asked Sally out yet?"

Wufei squeaked, "Dare?"

Duo leaned over and whispered something in Heero's ear, "Kiss Sally." Heero's eyes grinned.

Wufei squeaked again, "I feel stupid asking out a woman both taller and older than me."

Sally shrieked, "You haven't asked me out for that!? Grr! Men!"

Suddenly Wufei grinned evilly, "Heero, why won't you tell anyone how you and Duo feel about each other?"

"Omae oa korosu Chang."

Jaya couldn't stop grinning, "Answer the question. Or choose the dare."

Wufei bounced slightly, "Tell Relena how you feel about Duo, you don't have to us, just Relena."

Heero growled, "Dare." he stood up, grabbed Relena by the wrist and dragged her to the hall.

"Shhhh!" Wufei scolded the others. "Here it -"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gross!"

**Smack!**

Relena stomped back into the room, and to Jaya's amusement, preceded to cuss out Duo. "You utter asshole, your a total bastard if I ever see either of you again I'm gonna shoot you!!!!"

Duo, despite the fact he was terrified, looked impressed.

Jaya grinned, "Sit down Relena." Relena sat down in a huff. "Heero, I beleive it's your turn."

Heero sat down next to Duo, who immediately put his feet where they were before. "Trowa, how come you never smile?"

"Nothing to smile about." Trowa shifted slightly and turned to Duo, "Duo, are you still pretending to be involved with Hilde?"

Duo grinned, "Nope, she knows." Insert evil smirk here, "Quatre, why do you always insist on rooming with Trowa?"

Quatre massive sweatdrops, "D-dare?"

Duo's smirk became a full fledged grin, "Kiss Trowa."

Quatre glared a death glare to rival Heero's at Duo, then leaned over the space between their seats and kissed Trowa, full on the lips.

And kept kissing him.

Is still kissing him.

Duo sweatdrops, "You can stop now."

No change.

Heero, "I really wish they'd stop."

Still kissing.

Finally after Relena and Dorothy had fainted, Zechs looked sick and Noin's eyes were bugging out Jaya jumped up and yanked them apart.

They both pouted, "Wait 'til tonight." Trowa whispered.

Massive sweatdrops to all 'cept Quatre, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally and Hilde.

Quatre sat back down, Dorothy scooted away from him, "Dorothy, why are your eyebrows so weird?"

"They're not, they're in style according to 'The Girl'." Dorothy smiled, "Noin, why do you protect Relena?"

"She's Zechs' sister." Noin sighed, "Heero, are you and Duo an 'item'?"

"Yes. Sally, would you say yes to Wufei if he asked you out."

Wufei opened his mouth either to protest or to threaten, Sally covered it with her hand, "I most certainly would say yes! Duo why do you keep your hair so long?"

"It's a tribute to Sister Helen from my home colony." Duo's eyes scanned the room, Heero leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Jaya, why are you doing this to us?"

Jaya blinked, "Err, dare?"

"Stop whatever your doing to us and let us go home."

Jaya snorted, "I think not, I'm doing this to get reviews, I love reviews. I love all types of reviews. Plus I like people to life. Oh yes, and I like to torture the lot of you!"

**Freeze**

Jaya and Ickles unfreeze, "This fic will be continued in due time, until then review. I'm accepting insertations for the other chapters too. Please e-mail me at: jaya@gundamwing.org."

"Bye!" Ickles shouts. 


	3. Spin-the-Bottle

partygames2 Party Games   
Chapter Two -- Spin-the-Bottle   
Again, by Jaya and Ickles 

This story contains yaoi, flamers please report to: Yaoi Authors Unite by Jaya   


**Unfreeze**

Jaya claps her hands, "Time for a new game!"

Multiple groans, grunts, 'hn's and sweatdrops.

Ickles sighs, "Now, now, what are you worried about?"

Heero, "You have to ask?"

Trowa examines the windows, "How come it's morning again?"

Jaya sweatdrops, "Well, you've been 'frozen' since chapter one ended. This is chapter two."

Confused nods all around.

Jaya seems not to notice, "Now, we play spin-the-bottle. It's very simple, we have a bottle," Ickles holds up a plastic coke bottle filled with water, pretending to be Vanna White. "We sit in a circle and put the bottle in the middle," everyone sits on the floor in a circle, same sequence as before, "and whoever's turn it is spins the bottle. When it lands on someone the person who spun the bottle has to kiss the person it lands on. No exceptions. Then it's that persons turn to go."

Massive sweatdrops.

Jaya grins wickedly, "I'll go first."

Stops to consider who she wants to kiss.

Spins the bottle.

It goes around, and around.

And just for a change of pace, slightly to the left.

And stops on Yuy.

Before he can threaten/protest/blow her to smithereens, she leans over and kisses him.

Deadly silence when she comes up for air. "Your turn Yuy."

"Omae oa korosu."

"Remember, I hold the power of who that bottle lands on."

Heero shuts his mouth and spins the bottle.

It lands on Quatre. Who has turned beet red, bless him.

Heero growls slightly and kisses Quatre, no wait, pecks Quatre for barely a split second, on the lips.

Jaya refrains from saying anything, Ickles however, does not, "You call that a kiss!?"

Heero looks ready to kill, surprise, surprise. He kisses Quatre on the lips for a bit longer.

Ickles and Jaya are quite satisfied.

Quatre, still blushing furiously, spins the bottle. It lands on Trowa. They kiss, how boring.

Trowa spins, it lands on Hilde. Trowa sighs in relief, for a second, it had looked like it was going to land on Duo, not that Trowa minded kissing Duo. Heero was just looking slightly murderous. Trowa has to stand up to kiss Hilde.

Who comments, "Not bad, hey Duo, he's a better kisser than you!"

Sweatdrops all around.

Hilde grins and spins the bottle.

Jaya murmurs to herself while it's still going, "I've got to find another way to say 'spins the bottle' this is getting redundant."

The bottle lands on Zechs, she kisses him.

Jaya again, "Wow this is getting boring. Hey, humor department."

Ickles takes her eyes off the bottle which Zechs just spun, "What?"

"Any funny ideas?"

Ickles whispers something in her ear.

All glare at them.

Both whistle innocently, then wonder how they pulled that off, considering they're actually technically in the same body and can't do that.

Heero pauses the game for a moment with some author powder he stole, "Exactly why do you have a split personality?" he asked the-girl-at-the-computer, who is looking rather -uhh- this morning. She doesn't answer.

Jaya grins at him, "She can't hear you, real people can't talk to you guys."

"Your not real?"

"No! We're her imagination, she has lots of us, we just happen to be the ones for writing fanfics, especially Gundam Wing ones." she unpauses the game and the bottle lands on Relena.

Massive, I mean massive sweatdrops around, you'd think Wal-Mart had a sale or something.

"I'm not kissing my brother."

Jaya sighs, dejectedly, writers block is slowly developing. "Just on the cheek."

Zechs, nods and kisses Relena on the cheek. Relena makes the bottle go in a circular pattern. It slows, it stops, before anyone can really tell who it landed on it's blown to smithereens.

Everyone is swamped with water. Which is silly 'cuz it wasn't that full.

Jaya collapses into giggles. Ickles does too.

"No one, especially not Relena, kisses my Heero." The braided pilot threatened.

Jaya sits up, "That wasn't supposed to happen Maxwell." frowns, "I'm not sure if I have another bottle."

Ickles pulls one out of hammer space, "Here ya go."

Jaya sighs, "Why don't you-"

The doorbell rang.

Jaya looks up, "Umm, huh?"

Heero glances at her, "You mean you didn't write that in?"

Jaya shakes her head, "Nuh-uh, you Ickles?"

"No, why would I do that right before my turn?"

"Is anyone going to get the door?" Wufei demands.

The doorbell rings again.

Wufei gets tired of hearing it and opens the door, to a young girl. "Ai, weak woman," tries to close the door. However the girl pushes it back open, and immediately glomps him.

"Oh wow! Wufei you rock!"

Jaya grins at the dumbfounded characters, "This is Katie Maxwell, also called Death; With A Braid."

Duo recovers first, "Cool!"

"Pry this woman off of me!"

Katie just smiles and lets go. Ickles hands the bottle to Katie, "You can go."

"Wow, thanks!" Katie twirls the flagon, (ha! Told you I'd find a different way to say it!) she leans over and whispers something in Jaya's ear. It lands on . . . . . . Wufei.

"Ahhhhh! No! Grievance!"

All sweatdrop, Heero remarks, "Isn't he supposed to say 'Injustice'?"

Katie looks excited, "Oh kawaii Jaya! You used a part of my fic in yours!"

" . . . . ." Go ahead, guess who said that.

Quatre nods in agreement with Trowa, "He's right, just kiss and lets move on."

No one is even going to begin to ask how he knew what Mr. Silent Clown said.

Katie leans over, and kisses Wufei.

"Unfairness! She's not supposed to be a good kisser!"

Jaya, sweatdrops, and takes this opportunity to make Trowa sweatdrop: //.0; to show off her adept skills at emoticons!

**Freeze!**

Jaya unfreezes, "Err, slightly short, and a lot of characters didn't get any time but never fear! I've taken note of who I left out and they will be compensated!" 


	4. 

partygames3 Party Games Three   
Suck and Blow   
by Jaya, with help from Ickles   
  


Jaya smiles innocently at the audience, "Sorry for the long wait. I ran out of ideas for this fic. I can't believe how many reviews I have! Forty-three last time I checked my stats. My most popular story! Close behind is 'The Amazing Speaking-Out Fic' and 'To Much Gundam'. Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh yes and Chibi Kimmi, I will put you in the third chapter! I already had this one written when I read your review and I didn't have time to write you in! And Rini Winner, I really need you to either e-mail me or give me your addey to write you in!"

The characters appear, all look very nervous. Wonder why?

Heero grimaces, "How many party games are there?"

Jaya smiles innocently, "Be thankful we're not playing Seven Minutes. But I wanted to keep this PG- 13."

Mass sweatdrop, they do this so often ne?

Jaya ignores the fact her people are sweating impossibly, "Today, we play Suck and Blow."

Noin blinks, "I don't like the sound of that."

Jaya mutters her famous words, "Get over it. Now, Suck and Blow is very simple. First stand between two people that do not totally disgust you."

There was quite a bit of scrambling so no one was by Relena. The order finally ended as follows from Jaya's left: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Zechs, Noin, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Quatre. Relena and Dorothy were pushed out of the circle. Jaya sighs, "Now, now, let Relena and Dorothy into the circle."

"Why?" Trowa asks.

Jaya is stumped, "Good question." waves her hand and Relena, Dorothy, and Noin dissappear. "Never liked any of them anyway." Jaya grins at the remaining people, "Ok, rules are simple. We take this card," holds up the Ace of Hearts, "And pass it from person to person."

Quatre looks at her for a moment, "That is nothing like your other games."

Sally begins to grin, "I used to play this!"

"Why woman? It's got no point."

Jaya's smile fades a bit as she looks at Wufei, "I wasn't done yet. Anyway, the point is you have to pass it using your mouth. One person sucks on it, then when it reaches the other's mouth they have to blow and the other suck."

Catherine blinks, "What if the card slips?"

"Then you end up kissing the other person."

"Oh shit."

Jaya peers around trying to figure out who said that. Gives up and begins, passing the card to Heero. The card is passed successfully. Heero purposely lets the card fall for an excuse to kiss Duo.

"Cheater." Jaya mutters. Duo passes the card to Hilde without mishap, who passes it to Zechs without catastrophe. Zechs however, fails, and ends up kissing Catherine. The next thing anyone sees is Trowa trying to do his really cool flip and go beat up Zechs. Sadly you won't see Trowa beat up Zechs, because, while Jaya's ceiling is tall, it's not that tall and Trowa happens to hit the ceiling fan.

"Oh! Trowa are you alright?" Catherine and Quatre actually look worried as the fan breaks and Trowa falls to the floor.

Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally and Heero crack up. Well not Heero and Wufei, they just kinda smirk. But you didn't expect them to smile did you? Huh, you did? Well (here it comes), get over it.

Catherine sighs, picks up the card and passes it to Wufei, who tries to mutter 'injustice' around it and ends up kissing Catherine. Not learning from past experiences Trowa tries his flip again, and results in a concussion. Jaya sighs dejectedly, "Pathetic."

Catherine immediately sits on the floor next to his head, "What did you do that for Trowa?"

". . . ."

"Cause he's stupid?"

"You have to be stupid to wear your hair like that."

"The hairgel seeped into his head I do believe."

"Only weaklings try things that fail again."

Catherine and Trowa glare at Heero, Wufei, Duo and Zechs but aren't sure who said what. "What do you want to insult him for?"

"Cause he's stupid." Wufei answers and picks up the card to pass to Sally. All goes well, Sally passes it to Quatre, still going good. Quatre passes it to Jaya. Heero, on sudden inspiration, pulls the card out from between them. Jaya and Quatre end up kissing.

"It's a good thing Trowa is still unconsious." Duo observes.

Jaya breaks away from Quatre and freezes the characters. "Sorry about the deletion of Relena, Dorothy and Noin. For those of you that like them and no I didn't delete them because I don't like them, well I didn't delete Noin because of that. The next game will have them all, and no one will be left out in anyway. Sorry this one was so short! Now, let's see if I can get over 50 reviews!" 


	5. I've Never

partygames4 Party Games -- I've Never   
by Shaman Nameless One 

Now staring:   
Kara-Kun!   
Cherry-Cherry-Girl!   
Chibi-Kimmi! 

Sno (a.k.a. Shaman Nameless One) smiles serenely at the audience, "Now-" she also gets smacked in the head with a very juicy tomatoe (which is a fruit!). "I tried! I had major writers' block! I'm sorry you had to wait so long! We'll start I've Never now ok?" 

Sno looks around her empty living room, "Oops, I was using them for other stories wasn't I?" 

*POOF!* 

"He who?" Heero appears, crouched on the floor. 

"I don't know what she meant but that was creepy . . ." Quatre started but faded off when he saw the surroundings. 

"What happened to the Blue Dolphin Inn?" Trowa looked around. 

Wufei sat up in his wheelchair as Duo fell on him. 

Relena is comatose on the floor. 

Other assorted characters are staring at Sno. As is the audience. 

Sno finally realizes what happened, "Oops! Must've snatched you out of the middle of Protect My Soul." 

*POOF!* 

Extra props disapear and several bottles of Surge and Jolt appear along with twelve shot glasses. Most of the shot glasses have designs saying things like: Harry Potter, Hard Rock Cafe, and I'm a Bitch 

Everyone stares at the four Harry Potter shot glasses, everyone sweatdrops. 

"Where did you get those?" Noin asks chokedly. 

"Spencer Gifts, the Hard Rock Cafe, and SMCC." 

"SMCC?" 

"Southern Missouri Caving Convention." 

"Oh." 

"Are we ready to play? This is a game called I've Never. Everyone sit in a circle on the floor. Doesn't matter who your next to. Now, everyone take a shot glass." she waits while everyone scrambles not to get the bitch glass. Relena ends up getting it. "Now, as you can see, since we're all underage I chose to use activity-inducing soda instead of alcoholic beverages." 

"And that means?" Zechs questioned. 

"Surge and Jolt have three times the amount of caffeine as coffee." Heero stated simply. 

"Hell yeah." Was the response from Duo. 

"So anyway." Sno smiled, "What happens is the person whose turn it-" the doorbell rings. "Hold that thought. I think that's our guests." 

"Guests?" Sally and Noin echoed worriedly. 

"Hello!" Sno greeted unknown people at the door. 

"Hi Sno!" Three voices echoed through the suddenly silent house. 

Jaya leads three girls into the living room. "Hello boys and girls. This is Cherry-Cherry-Girl, Kara-Kun and Chibi- Kimmi." she slams her arms out to stop them from running and glomping. "Sit, behave, these poor boys have been glomped enough." The three guests take seats in recliners and on couches. 

"Ok! Let's begin! I'll go first. I'll state something I've never done and if you have done it you have to drink the shot glass." Sno sits on the floor. "I've never kissed Heero." 

Duo, Relena and Quatre (blushing nicely red) drink their glasses. 

Blink. 

"You kissed Relena!?" Duo shrieks at Heero. 

A distinctive, "Ewww." can be heard from the general direction of the fan girls. 

"No, she kissed me. I did not enjoy it." 

"Oh, ok then. It's my turn right?" at Sno's nod Duo continues, "I've never fallen off of a balcony." 

Quatre and Trowa, glaring with all of their might, drink. 

Quatre's turn, "I've never, hmm, I've never played this game before." 

Everyone except Catherine drinks. 

"I've never danced on a table naked in front of an open window." Trowa says. 

Everyone sweatdrops as Duo then Heero drink. 

"I don't think I want to know . . ." Wufei whispers to Sally. "Relena it's your turn." he says out loud. 

Relena grins evily around the room, I'll find out about Heero's little 'love life' easily. "I've never had sex with Heero." 

Deadly silence. So quiet, you could hear the sweatdrops popping up. 

"Uhh," Sno finally breaks the silence, "no lying." she glances eagerly back at the fangirls, "this is going to be good ne?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Hysterical." 

"Can't wait." 

They all look pointedly around the room. 

Duo leans foreward to drain his glass. 

"That was expected." Sno mutters. 

Quatre is blushing more than ever as he drains his, followed by Trowa draining his. 

"That wasn't." Cherry-Cherry Girl pipes up. 

Suddenly Wufei grabs Trowa's arms, pinning the clown against him. "What are you doing Wufei?" 

This becomes clear when Catherine drinks her glass. 

There is more of that damn silence. Then a snort from Kara-Kun, must be some sort of signal because Sno, C-C Girl, and Chibi-Kimmi burst out laughing. 

Relena stares at them all, Heero looks impassive. "Whose turn is it?" he asks. 

"Mine." Noin smiles evilly. "I've never had any desire to kill Sno." 

Everyone grabs their shot glasses, draining them. 

"Uh, Sno? I don't think they like your fic." 

"Perchance we should leave Sno?" 

"Oh yes this is getting nasty." 

Three fangirls quickly exit, after glomping their favorite pilots of course. 

"Hey! Don't leave me alone with the homicidal weirdos!" she glances at Heero. "Nice Heero, good boy. I'll write you and Relena together next fic." 

"You won't, you can't stand that particular pairing." Noin smiles evilly. 

"Hey! You wouldn't kill me would you?" 

"No." 

"Of course not." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Oh good." Sno looks relieved. 

"We just want to horribly maim you." 

". . . . . ."   
"I'll make a deal! No more Party Games if you will give your best performance for the fic I'm working on now." 

"Is it humor?" 

"No, horror." 

"Deal." 

"It's the Labyrinth." 

"Ack!" 


End file.
